Almost A Valentine's Day Disaster
by journey maker
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for Valentine's Day... Hope you like it.. Please R & R..Oneshot....


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto was in his Office trying to decipher what the hell his new assistant had typed when he got a call on his private line. "HELLO!" He yelled.

"Kaiba, what have you gotten Joey for Valentine's Day?" He heard Yami ask.

Seto stopped reading and his head turned around so fast to look at the calendar that he kind of pop his neck and he yelled "Holy Shit tomorrow's Valentine's Day?"

Yami held the phone away from his ear when Kaiba screamed and then he put it back to his ear and he again asked "What did you get Joey for Valentine's Day?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head, he did it again he had forgotten Valentine's Day and he just knew that Joey was going to be really pissed at him. He had forgotten Joey's birthday, almost forgot Christmas if not for Mokie and the worst thing he forgot their Anniversary so yep Joey was going to be pissed.

Seto then realized he had the phone in his hand and he said "What in the hell do you want to know what I got Joey for Valentine's Day don't you have Yugi, and then he stopped and started laughing and he said you forgot too didn't you?"

Yami silently cursed Seto and then he said "Yes I did and Bakura and Marik did too and now we're trying to come up with something that we can give to our lights for Valentine's Day, do you have any suggestions?"

Kaiba was about to blow a gasket when he got an idea and then he said "Alright, you three meet me at the Manor around five tomorrow evening and I will have the place decorated and I'll call and have dinner catered and we can all make your lights and Joey believe that we've been planning this forever."

Yami nearly threw the phone in the air he was so happy and he then thanked Kaiba and he hung up and told Bakura and Marik the plans and they too were excited because this would be the first time that any of them have ever given their lights something this nice for Valentine's Day.

Little did they know that Mokuba had bugged Seto's Office right before he left for camp and he had it rigged that Joey could listen to everything that went on in Seto's Office and it just so happened that today Yugi, Ryou and Malik were visiting Joey when Seto got the call from Yami and as they listened they all started laughing so hard that all of them fell onto the floor.

By the time the conversation was over and they heard what was going to happen they all were in tears with happiness and then Ryou said "We have to do something really nice for all of them."

Yugi then said "I have an idea but I don't know how to pull it off."

Joey looked at his friend who was turning beet red and he chuckled as he asked him "Yug, does this have to do with sex?"

Yugi was so embarrassed that all he could do was nod his head and the others thought it was so cute. Finally Yugi was able to tell them and they all thought it was a great idea and Joey knew exactly how to get the others into the Manor without Seto knowing and they'd hide until the right time and then they would all execute Yugi's idea.

The next day Seto left for the Office early so that he didn't have to admit that he had forgotten Valentine's Day and it was all Joey could do not to laugh as he heard Seto sneaking around their bedroom getting ready.

After Seto left Joey got up and called Yugi and as they talked Yugi started giggling as he said "Yami is acting so strange and Ryou and Malik said that Bakura and Marik are too. Do you really think we can pull it off tonight?"

Joey knew how easily Yugi gets embarrassed and he said "Yes, all we have to do is to remember that we're doing this for your Yami's and Seto and we'll be just fine."

Joey went downstairs to get something to eat and Roland stopped him and he asked him "Is there any reason why Seto's acting extremely weird today?"

Joey laughed and said "He and the Yami's forgot that today was Valentine's Day and well they are trying to keep away from us until they have decided what to do so that we won't be mad at them."

Roland started laughing till he had to grab his sides and then he wiped his face and said "So that's why Seto nearly shit his pants when Helga came out of the linen closet and scared the hell out of him. I guess you'll want everyone gone for the evening won't you?"

Joey laughed and then he said "Yes please, you see Yugi, Ryou, Malik and I have our own plans for tonight and well we'd like a lot of privacy." Roland was still laughing as he left to go tell the staff that they had the evening off.

Helga was humming as she cooked breakfast and when she saw Joey she smiled and said "Breakfast will be done soon." Joey kissed her cheek and then he said "Happy Valentine's Day" and gave her a card that he had gotten for her and signed it from Seto, Mokie and himself.

Helga had tears running down her face as she thanked him and then she showed him the card that Roland had given her and then she started crying and Joey smiled as he held her till she stopped. After breakfast Joey called and talked to Mokuba and he asked "How's Camp?"

Mokuba laughed and said "A lot better since the old staff was fired and big brother found this new staff, we are actually having fun as we learn." Mokie asked "Did the thing work that I put in Seto's Office?"

Joey laughed as he said "It worked really great, I'll tell you about it when you get home. Have fun and Happy Valentine's Day." Mokie laughed and wished Joey one too.

It was around twelve when Yugi, Ryou and Malik came to the Manor in the limo that Joey sent and as it pulled around back they all ran inside through the side door and Joey led them up to a room just above the kitchen and he said "We have to stay here till after five and then we can all go down the back stairs and surprise all of them."

Finally Yami, Bakura and Marik arrived and as Seto showed them in he couldn't understand where all the staff and Roland were, maybe I gave them the night off he said to himself. Then the Caterer came and delivered and set up the food in the dining room and then Seto said "I'll call Joey and ask him to come home and bring the others and when they get here we'll surprise them."

Seto called Joey's cell phone and being that they were upstairs above the kitchen no one heard the home when it rang. "Hello, alright we'll be right there" Joey said as he was trying not to laugh.

Joey then said "Let's wait for five minutes and then we'll sneak downstairs, Yug you do have the C D don't you? I made sure that the radio was hidden right inside the room where they'll never find it but we can get it easily and then our plan will begin."

It was time and as the four of them snuck down the stairs, the others were in the living room waiting and hoping that their plans went off without a hitch. Then all of a sudden they all heard music and all of a sudden there right in front of them were Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik and they were all naked and dancing suggestively to the song being played.

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me**

- **Artist: Mel Carter **

Hold me, hold me  
Never let me go until you've told me, told me  
What I want to know and then just hold me, hold me  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you

Thrill me (thrill me), thrill me (thrill me)  
Walk me down the lane where shadows will be (will be) will be (will be)  
Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be  
When you make me tell you I love you

They told me "Be sensible with your new love"  
"Don't be fooled, thinking this is the last you'll find"  
But they never stood in the dark with you, love  
When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind

Kiss me (kiss me), kiss me (kiss me)  
And when you do, I'll know that you will miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)  
If we ever say "Adieu", so kiss me, kiss me  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you

(Kiss me) kiss me, (kiss me) kiss me  
When you do, I'll know that you will miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)  
If we ever say "Adieu" so kiss me, kiss me  
Make me tell you I'm in love with you

(Hold me, thrill me)  
(Never, never, never let me go)  
(Hold me, thrill me, never, never, never let me go)

FADE  
(Hold me, thrill me, never, never, never let me go) 

It was all that Seto and the others could do to sit still as they watched their lights and Joey dancing around pretending to touch themselves as they looked directly at their loves. Finally it was just to much for them and Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik all stood up with a lot of difficultly, and they all pointed to their mates and they all said "Come here now!"

That's all it took and then Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all ran to their mates and as they were tumbling to the floor you could here all eight of them saying to each other "Happy Valentine's Day!"

THE END...

A/N: Hope everyone has a very Happy Valentines Day from my house to yours...


End file.
